


Del amor al odio hay un paso

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [1]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Habían estado dando vueltas uno alrededor del otro. Lo sabía, sabía que debía de haberlo cortado en el primer instante en que un ataque de ira lo cegó y sin saber que rayos pasaba por su cabeza lo beso.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Del amor al odio hay un paso

**Author's Note:**

> Buenass, lo dicho es deuda y aquí comienza mi granito de arena al mundo omegaverse. Hice esta parte general para explicar todo el punto de vista y contexto de Clark y Lex pero planeo ir agregando más partes de Conner en este mundo o momentos sobre el embarazo.

Habían estado dando vueltas uno alrededor del otro. Lo sabía, sabía que debía de haberlo cortado en el primer instante en que un ataque de ira lo cegó y sin saber que rayos pasaba por su cabeza lo beso, ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sabe no es como si al mirar a Lex se sintiera como lo muestran en las películas todo nervioso y enamorado más bien estaba bastante estresado el omega se estaba metiendo nuevamente en problemas sin sentido y Clark estaba colapsado, no entendía porque lo hacía y cuando en un moviendo accidental suyo rompe el artefacto y este explota que de no ser por su super velocidad los tendría chamuscado a los dos se sentía lo suficientemente entumecido y enojado con Lex porque eso puede ser peligroso, no solo para las personas de metrópolis sino para el propio Lex también. 

Enojado, lo fue a dejar (como siempre hacía) al balcón de Lexcorp donde nuevamente cayeron en otra discusión y de un momento a otro Clark quería que Lex se callara por lo que su cerebro no encontró mejor manera que ocupar su boca en otra cosa.

Por ejemplo: besarlo.

Sí, había besado a Lex. Él omega se había tensado un momento para luego relajarse en sus brazos de una manera que hizo a Clark sentir cosquilloso y una cosa había llevado a la otra, con eso se refiere a que terminaron sobre la cama con la nariz de Clark en la garganta de Lex oliéndolo como un jodido y desesperado adolescente alfa con su primer omega mientras empujaba su miembro más fuerte en su delicioso canal con un buena bofetada de sus caderas sacando gemidos y grititos del omega debajo de él.

¿Fue increíble? Sí.

¿Lo volvería hacer? No era lo más lógico.

Y ese fue el punto, y es que cada aquella primera vez los dos quedaron en plan “no lo volveremos hacer, nos salimos del guión, fue accidente” pero cada vez que discutían o algo acababan en la cama y no es que Clark no lo disfrutara en realidad sentía su instinto alfa por primera bastante conforme como si fuera un pequeño gatito bajo los dedos de Lex. Pero ambos sabían que no era lo correcto.

Así que Lex hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando los dos se involucraron.

Tomo todo su bonito y elegante vocabulario y tranquilizó a Clark diciéndole que bueno, estarían follando y nada más, no significaban que planeaban unirse, casarse o criar. Lo último por supuesto era una expresión porque las células de Clark eran incompatibles con los humanos y las de Lex eran infértil.

“Un asunto menos de que preocuparnos” había concluido Lex cuando Clark materializó ese pensamiento.

Entonces Superman se estaba acostando con Lex Luthor.

Eso, no es como Clark sin el disfraz o hiciera solo era el calor del momento nada más.

“Te ves estresado Clark” comentó su madre divertida cuando suspiro por quinta vez.

Esta era una de sus visitas habituales, si tenía trabajo pues lo llevaría a la granja y ya pero nunca se perdía las visitas a sus padres.

Y hablando de padres, su padre le había dado una mirada bastante extraña cuando llegó.

“Solo estoy cansado” murmuró a lo que su madre respondió un “mmm ya veo” con esa mirada de “sé que estás en algo y que me divierte saberlo” que hizo a Clark mirarla temeroso porque él no recordaba haber hecho algo que la animará.

Creyendo que el asunto estaba zanjado continúo escribiendo, tenía un artículo sin terminar al que solo le faltaban diez palabras, pero por alguna razón no podía simplemente escribir las diez, o escribía más de diez o escribía menos de diez, no podía sacar las palabras justas y-

“¿Y cómo está Lex?” preguntó su madre con ese tono de que pilló a Clark babeando por Lana.

Dejó de teclear.

“Ya no hablo con Lex mamá” mintió de manera automática quizás demasiado rápido obteniendo que su madre volteará a mirarlo para suspirar, sentarse en la mesa y sonreírle.

“Clark quizás las personas que no han convivido con Lex y a ti de manera íntima no lo descubran, pero tienes un ligero aroma al de él” informó divertida viendo la mirada mortificada de Clark crecer.

Oh debe ser una broma.

Rápido se lleva su camisa a la nariz, pero no huele nada.

Frunce el entrecejo.

Su madre hace una mueca.

“No es como que esté en tu ropa Clark” informa con una sonrisa divertida a lo que Clark con sus veintisiete años enrojece.

Por eso su padre estaba actuando tan raro.

Porque sabían que se estaba acostando con Lex.

Con la cara roja y totalmente avergonzado Clark suspiro “uhh no sé qué me pasa mamá” confiese para llevar una mano a su cara, frotándola.

Su madre le da una mueca compasiva.

“Simplemente…es como…que ocurriera” explica con un suspiro rendido.

Porque es así, simplemente pasa es como si fueran imanes o algo porque Clark simplemente necesita tocarlo.

“Bueno, la verdad es que ustedes son extrañamente compatibles” se ríe ligeramente su madre obteniendo una mirada confundida de Clark “¿recuerdas cuánto te decíamos que tuviera cuidado con Lex?” pregunta a lo que Clark asiente “bueno, tú como el alfa que eres tienes una presencia bastante fuerte, y al lado de ti todos los demás alfas u omegas empequeñecen, fíjate en lana apenas destacaba junto a ti, era como que no equilibraban” Clark la mira con atención cuando está sonríe y toma su mano por sobre la mesa “pero con Lex, quien es un omega al igual que ella no ocurría eso, simplemente llegaba y estaba allí, y se notaba, tú lo veías Clark y él te veía de una manera que nadie más lo hacía era como si te conociera y te entendiera a un nivel diferente, ¿Por qué crees que pasabas tanto tiempo con él? Se equilibran perfectamente y eso nos preocupaban mucho porque ya sabes la fama que trae Lex junto a él”

“¿Nos equilibramos?” pregunta Clark levantando las cejas a lo que su madre asiente. 

“Sí, tienes una presencia más fuerte de los alfas habituales y Lex bueno tiene una presencia más sobresaliente que los omegas normales. En lo personal no se nos hace raro que estés pasando el rato con él” Clark le dio una mueca de incomodidad a su madre.

¿Así que ambos se equilibran eh?

Aun con las palabras de su madre en su cabeza se dirige a ayudar a su padre a ordenar el granero, dejándose llevar por el aroma a heno y polvo que si no fuera por el otro hombre se hubiera perdido por segunda vez como su teléfono sonaba en el sillón en que lo había dejado.

“Clark Kent al habla”

“¿Por qué-mierda-no-contestas el jodido teléfono?” Clark levanta ambas cejas sorprendido obteniendo una mirada curiosa de su padre.

Escuchar a Lex maldecir era raro, escucharlo maldecir dos veces en una misma oración enojado era otra, aunque ahora que lo piensa parece más nervioso quizás preocupado.

Su padre a un costado de él modula un “¿Lex?” que Clark ignora para contestarle.

“Lo lamento, estoy en casa de mis padres ¿ocurre algo?” pregunta.

“¿Por qué piensas que ocurre algo?” responde Lex a la defensiva. Clark pone los ojos en blancos.

“Nunca me llamas a no ser que sea una emergencia” explica sin mencionar las maldiciones.

Al otro lado del teléfono Lex se queda en silencio haciendo que Clark detenga todo lo que hace para prestarle atención. Su padre aún le lanza miradas desde el otro lado.

Puede oír el sonido de una puerta y varias personas despidiéndose de Lex. Parece que va saliendo de algún lugar que Clark trata de ignorar para finalmente rendirse a su curiosidad con un “¿Dónde estás?”

“Voy saliendo de la clínica” Clark levanta las cejas preocupado, Lex nunca se enferma.

“¿Todo bien?” pregunta un poco ansioso por lo larga que resulta la conversación, pero siente que debe ser paciente, Lex parece un poco reacio a contestar y nunca ha sacado nada bueno de presionarlo.

Finalmente, respondiendo a sus súplicas Lex responde con un simple “tenemos que hablar” que deja a Clark atónito.

“Lo estamos haciendo” su padre le da una mirada rara.

Lex hace algo parecido a un bufido que Clark sabe que no debe resaltar porque los Luthor no hacen esos sonidos indignos.

“No así, en presencia” explica Lex con tono incómodo.

Clark levanta una ceja curioso y confundido.

“Bien, si te sientes más cómodo así. Estoy en casa de mis padres ven” su padre atrás hace una mueca que Clark finge no ver.

Lex parece que va a discutir, pero suspira, anunciando que estará aquí en una hora y media aproximado a lo que Clark responde que lo estará esperando.

\-------------------------///--------------------------------

Colgando el teléfono suspira para mirar un segundo a la ventana ignorando el sobre en sus piernas. Toma una respiración profunda, mira el objeto, sabe los resultados, se lo dieron hace media hora con una dosis de calmante cuando casi se desmayó y demandó al hospital por intentar engañarlo.

**Diagnóstico: embarazo.**

Siente que podría vomitar en este instante de tan solo volver a leer el diagnóstico y recordar el momento.

Había mirado la pantalla del monitor en shock.

La doctora, una conocida desde antes de que su padre muriera, que estaba al tanto de su historial médico al revés y al derecho porque era la única que lo atendía, también estaba en el mismo estado de estupor mientras solo una palabra se repetía en su mente.

Imposible.

“¿Un tumor tal vez?” preguntó luchando por mantener la fachada estoica que se rompió cuando la mujer apretó un botón y un “tum-tum-tum” que le heló la sangre y lo hizo abrir y cerrar la boca.

Lo había notado.

Los cambios en su cuerpo.

El cansando de más incluso cuando era un hábito suyo trabajar hasta tarde, los antojos raros como por ejemplo tarta de manzana ¿desde cuándo él tenía ganas de comer tarta de manzana en su vida? Pero pobre de Mercy sino se la traía cuando la solicitó a las tres de la mañana.

Sí, ella había levantado una ceja, pero fue eso, la ceja, porque después de todo, tenía un historial con firmas de más de veinte doctores que certificaban que él era infértil, incluso hasta el punto en que un doctor, ante su padre, tuvo que jurar que no estaría trayendo mocosos al mundo como en la edad media. Con todas esas firmas y mucha práctica sin error, no habia tomado nunca anticonceptivos porque ¿para que intoxicase su cuerpo si no valía la pena?

Lo cual lo derivaba al otro punto.

El padre.

Bueno, el otro padre.

La única persona con la que se había estado acostando por un año, haciéndolo a veces como conejos lo que no ayudaba para saber la fecha de concepción, por cierto, y ese era nada más y nada menos que el hombre de acero.

No debería sorprenderle al contrario debió de haberlo sabido, los riesgos, las consecuencias pues habían sido los meteoritos de su planeta los que habían cambiado su biología ese día, e irónicamente, lo habían transformado en la única persona compatible con él.

Si no estuviera tan impactado se largaría reír de su mala suerte.

“Pues…lo lamento señor Luthor no sé qué ocurre” titubeo la doctora a lo que Lex se bajó la camisa.

“Milagros de la vida” comentó de mal humor.

No podía decirle la cura de su supuesto milagro.

Lo que lo dejaba con el nuevo problema.

“¿Cuánto tiempo para eliminarlo?” pregunto, sabía que había un plazo saludable para realizar el aborto sin llamar la atención.

“Diría que tiene unas cuatro semanas, para un procedimiento seguro recomiendo antes de los dos meses” sugirió mirando la pantalla, midiendo a la… ¿cosa? Dentro suyo.

Asintiendo, la amenaza implícitamente sobre guardar silencio y se aleja del lugar hacia su piso.

Tenía muchas cosas y planes en que pensar.

Nunca había pensado en ser padre o dar a luz, eso no era una opción así que no sacaba nada con considerarlo además…él no se sentía como material de padre, no tenía un ejemplo en su vida y si había algo que no sabía dominar eran los niños. Pequeñas criaturas que lo molestaban por no tener cabello y lloraban si los tomaba para alguna fotografía.

De tan solo pensar eso suprime un escalofrío.

No, él no era material para eso.

No sabría que rayos hacer con niño.

¿Y para Clark?

¿Clark estaría feliz?

Recordó varios momentos de él, fotografiándose o interactuando con niños en la televisión donde notaba a millas de distancias que les gustaban, sin embargo, nunca habían comentado del tema, Lex sospechaba porque tanto como el, el criptoneano no tenía más opción que negarse a traer descendencia a este mundo, pero ahora…

Lex aprieta los dientes.

Aun así sería una masacre, se suponía que eran enemigos, nada de acostarse en la cama del otro, todo lo hacían a escondidas e incluso Bruce lo había mantenido en secreto cuando se enteró, repitiéndole a Clark que no era buena idea porque sí, no era buena idea, Lex era un villano, cuando se aburría explotaba cosas y de vez en cuando también molestaba a la liga lo cual no era nada bueno para traer a un niño que se quedara al medio de todo.

Metido entre dos mundos.

\---------------//-------------------

Llegó a Smallville casi al medio día. Martha salió personalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro hacia él para extender sus brazos a la vez que comentaba un muy feliz “Lex” mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y calma, casi relajándose al instante. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, aunque había veces en que Clark le comentaba que ella pedía que lo invitara. Lex no se sentía del todo cómodo entrando a su casa cuando no estaba en ninguna clase de relación formal con su hijo.

“Estás más radiante” comento haciendo a las cejas de Lex despegar sorprendidas, en su opinión era más un desastre de lo habitual, los vómitos, el cansancio y los cambios hormonales no estaban ayudando en su apariencia, pero la mujer ni lo comento instándolo a entrar y tomar asiento en la mesa mientras ella volvía a la cocina a cortar ingredientes, informándoles que Clark y el señor Kent estaban en el granero trabajando.

“¿Otra vez se echó a perder el tractor?” pregunto divertido y un poco mareado del estómago cuando sintió un olor particular que no podía reconocer.

“Entre otras cosas, nadie es tan bueno como tú en cuando a reparar cosas” informo con una sonrisa para tomar entre sus dedos un palo que Lex reconoció como incienso, una especie de vela aromática.

Así que eso era.

Apenas Martha lo prendió, el palillo comenzó a humear llenando con más aroma el lugar Lex sintió que se le subía todo por lo que se levantó para ir al baño, si vomitaba frente a ella él prefería morir a pasar la vergüenza, pero Martha fue más rápida tomándolo del brazo y llevándole al baño y pues…probablemente sí debería salir de aquí tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Sin embargo, cuando ya hubo vaciado a todo y se disponía a levantarse de su posición incómoda frente al inodoro un maravilloso olor calmante llenó sus fosas nasales en forma de un líquido que se le acercó a su rostro.

Té de manzanilla. Pensó sorprendido y encantado por el efecto calmante en todo su ser.

Dios, el compraría una veintena de cajas para tomar en su casa, adiós al café y al té inglés.

“Gracias” murmuró ya compuesto cuando Martha le puso la segunda tasa al frente sin preguntar si la quería o no, pero Lex se la tomo como si fuese agua en el desierto con un suspiro de satisfacción mientras la mujer lo miraba divertida y con ojos brillantes.

“Pero que mal que te enfermaras del estómago” Lex asintió tomando un sorbo justo cuando Martha decidió comentar pensativa.

“Sabes…cuando yo estaba embarazada siempre me calmaba las náuseas él té de manzanilla” gracias al cielo ya tenía la mitad del té en la garganta por lo que solo trago en automático con el corazón casi en un paro cardiaco.

La sonrisa de Martha se ensanchó.

“O bueno, debe ser una coincidencia ¿no Lex?” pregunto dulcemente a lo que Lex se sintió amenazado.

“…Sí…” respiro tímidamente ignorando a la mujer quien apago el incienso, para botarlo y guardar la caja en lo más profundo de un armario.

Pensó que su respeto por ella no podría ser mayor cuando la mujer volvió hablar.

“Te recomiendo que hables con Clark después del almuerzo de tu mal de estómago, déjalo relajarse y que Jonathan también se canse para su siesta y así están más tranquilos” sugirió a lo que Lex asintió pensativo y preocupado levantando la mirada para ver a Martha darle una tabla y más verdura para picar.

\-------------------------///-------------------------

Fue una sorpresa entrar a la casa y ver a Lex con una camisa antigua suya junto a su madre picando verduras, la prenda obviamente le quedaba grande, pero se la había arremangado para dejar a descubiertos los antebrazos llenos de pecas que hicieron a Clark salivar y sentirse cálido. Sabía que el omega estaba aquí por el auto, pero habia esperado que con lo apurado que sonaba por el teléfono lo fuera a buscar de inmediato. “que sorpresa pensé que solo sabias cocinar desayuno inglés” se burló Clark obteniendo una ceja levantada de Lex, un murmullo de su madre de “no moleste a Lex”

“Tu madre es una excelente maestra” Clark sonrió complacido compartiendo una mirada suave, extrañamente profunda con Lex que se cortó cuando su padre ingreso a la cocina, pisando fuerte y dejando a ambos incomodos e ignorantes del ceño fruncido que su madre envió al alfa mayor.

“Oh, Luthor está aquí” comento dándole una mirada más larga a Lex que fue cortada por su madre enviándolo a tomar una ducha.

“Tú también apestas” le comento Lex a lo que Clark hizo un puchero, informando que se bañaría después de que su padre saliera del baño, intentando ayudar al omega a picar algunas cosas ignorando la negación de este al respecto, cayendo en un juego divertido de burlas que se rompió cuando Clark instintivamente coló su mano mojada bajo la camisa tocando la espalda de Lex haciéndolo saltar en una mirada asesina.

“¡Clark de mierda!” exclamo Lex, mientras Clark escapo carcajeándose casi chocando con su madre que entraba con unos huevos en el proceso, quien solo le dio una mirada divertida.

“Compórtense” regaño con cariño acercándose al mesón con Clark detrás de ella como escudo, sonriendo ante la mirada asesina de Lex que lo seguía con la promesa de venganza en sus verdes ojos.

“Cobarde, esconderte detrás de tú madre no te salvara Kent” amenazo Lex lo que hizo a la madre de Clark soltar un bufido de risa tapándose la boca, obteniendo una mirada curiosa de ambos.

¿De qué rayos se reía? Ni él ni Lex sabían, pero el omega la ignoro rápido de vez en cuando sugiriéndolo amorosamente a Clark que se acercara un poco ayudarlo.

“No gracias, aun quiero vivir” se disculpó desde el otro extremo del cuarto obteniendo una mirada confundida de su padre cuando entro al cuarto y vio a Lex y su madre en el otro extremo.

Mucho más tranquilo todos se sentaron en la mesa con Lex junto a él que con el fin de preservar la paz le ofreció la salsa de tomate, que Lex tomo no sin una mirada de “tienes suerte de que tenga planes contigo Kent” para tomarla.

\--------------------//-----------------------------------

Lex pensó que tendría un mini infarto cuando el padre de Clark saco una botella y le pregunto si quería. La mirada que Martha le envió fue de “Ni se te ocurra” que Lex negó amablemente no sin obtener una ceja curiosa de Clark que despacho con un encogimiento de hombros.

Terminado el almuerzo, el señor Kent dijo que se iba a tomar una siesta y Martha le sugirió a Clark salir a caminar con Lex ya que ella se pondría a ordenar y afuera estaba bastante agradable.

Lex hizo una nota mental de traerle un buen regalo para la próxima vez que venga.

Caminando ambos, uno al lado del otro por el maizal pensó en las mejores maneras de decir las noticias. Clark también parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando al cielo. Cansado y estresado simplemente decidió ir a lo más fácil.

“Clark yo-”

“¿Quieres volar?” preguntó de repente interrumpiéndo.

“¿Qué?” pregunto sorprendido.

“Volar, ¿quieres volar?” volvió a preguntar ante la mirada sorprendida de Lex.

La verdad es que nunca había disfrutado de las alturas. Superman lo había llevado por el cielo, pero no era de sus mejores experiencias por lo que con una mirada titubeante soltó un “de acuerdo” desconfiado para ver a Clark sonreír emocionado.

Indicándole a Lex que se parara sobre sus pies, cosa que hizo, pasó sus brazos por su cintura en un agarre firme y cercano que juntó sus cuerpos y metió la nariz de Lex en su cuello, envolviéndose con su aroma a campo. Suave y lento, vio que se levantaban de a poco, lo que hizo que se tensara, apretando el agarre en el cuello de Clark y cerrara los ojos aterrado porque lo dejaran caer.

“Abre los ojos Lex. Mírame” susurró Clark en su oído, con voz grave, haciéndolo estremecerse y tener piel de gallina.

Convocando toda su fuerza de voluntad abrió suavemente sus ojos para encontrar los azules fijos en él, suaves, sonrientes.

“Hola” respiro Clark, sonriéndole, relajándolo.

“Hola Clark” saludo Lex en el mismo tono.

El viento agitó su chaqueta e intento mirar hacia abajo para ver el maizal a metros de él.

“No me gustan las alturas” confesó sintiendo a Clark apoyar su mentón sobre su frente, respirando.

“No te dejaré caer” prometió.

“¿Nunca?” respiro.

“Nunca” prometió.

No sabe qué demonios le paso por la mente, solo se sentía extremadamente protegido, cálido y amado sentimientos que lo inundaron y que por alguna razón movieron su boca para soltar un “Clark” obteniendo la atención “estoy embarazado”

Cinco segundos después estaban cayendo los dos contra tierra para detenerse a centímetros del suelo de manera horizontal con Lex firmemente sujeto sobre el pecho de Clark para bajar con un golpeado “of” contra el suelo.

“¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA CLARK?!” exclamó furioso aun tiritando de la adrenalina y el miedo, eso fue peligroso, muy peligroso la breve idea de lo dañino que el golpe pudo ser para el bebé paso por su mente. Clark por otra parte solo está allí sentado en el suelo completamente blanco con los ojos y la boca bien abierto que le dieron ganas a Lex de patearlo.

Idiota.

Al parecer escupió eso en voz alta demasiado enojado por lo que se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a dejar al molesto Alíen allí botado.

“¡E- espera!” exclamó Clark sujetándolo del brazo “¿Qué dijiste?” respiro.

Lex suspiro para cruzarse de brazos.

“Que estoy en cinta” mirándolo con una expresión que gritaba “eres un idiota” que Clark ignoro.

“¿C-como en cinta?, ¿n-no se suponía que era infértil y yo no podía tener hijos?” pregunto en un tono mas agudo de lo normal a lo que Lex levanto una ceja.

“Sí, ahora que me lo recuerdas” pronunció en tono amenazante para apuntar a Clark con el dedo el cual abrió sus ojos sin entender “¡esto es culpa tuya!” Clark responde con un “¡¿mía?!” sin entender a lo que Lex suelta enojado y estresado “sino fuera por tus estúpidos meteoritos esto no estaría ocurriendo”

“¡¿Mis meteoritos?!”

“¡Sí!” grita Lex para finalmente mirarse enojados unos segundos hasta que Clark suspira pasándose las manos por el rostro.

Esto es un desastre.

“Bien, no hay problema aun hay tiempo para deshacer esto” afirma tranquilizándose más así mismo ya podía ver las condenadas noticias al respecto.

“Aguarda, ¿hablas de?” Lex lo calla con una mirada.

“Es perfectamente común, ni tú, ni yo, queremos esto, ni lo planeamos por lo que hay que arreglarlo” Clark traga para mirar nervioso a todos lados y luego a Lex asintiendo en silencio “Bien reservare una hora en la clínica para mañana y todo arreglado” concluye para darse media vuelta en dirección al auto. En este punto Clark lo acompaña, ambos en un incómodo y estresante silencio en el que Lex sabe que el alfa estaba pensando lo mismo que cuando se enteró. Esto sin duda sería un caos.

Lo mejor era eliminarlo.

Indicándole que le agradeciera a Martha y su padre por el almuerzo y que disculparan su partida Clark impidió que cerrara la puerta del conductor para apoyarse cansado en el marco.

“Iré mañana contigo, nos vemos en tu departamento a las siete”

Después de eso ambos se separan cada uno por su lado ignorantes de que Martha ya habia comenzado a buscar su bolsa de lanas ante la mirada confundida del señor Kent quien le preguntaba si le haría otra manta a los hijos gemelos de Lana y Peter, a lo que la señora Kent le dio la mirada de “Eres un tonto, pero te quiero” acariciando su mejilla.

\-----------------------------//------------------------------

Esto era incomodo y muy, muy estresaste.

“Tiene que ser una jodida broma” escupió entre dientes viendo la hilera e hilera de autos por delante.

Justo hoy el trafico tenia que ser un asco.

“Estas maldiciendo más de lo normal” comentó Clark un poco divertido.

Encontrarse en la azotea fue una experiencia tensa, ambos sabían a lo que iban a la clínica, pero ninguno quería mencionarlo ¿Por qué? Lex no lo sabía solo se sentía incomodo al respecto y no iba a pensar demasiado en eso porque sabía que llegaría a conclusiones que no le agradarían.

Tomó una respiración lenta luchando con las náuseas, estaba más sensible al viajar en auto y eso que se había tomado su té de manzanilla.

“Y estas más pálido” piensa voz alta Clark frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Vomita todas las mañanas y veamos si no te vuelves más pálido” murmuro viendo un puesto de tacos. Esos carritos insalubres que contienen mas bacterias y enfermedades que de seguro no tenía patente.

“¿Quieres uno?” le pregunta Clark siguiendo su línea de visión.

“No”

Sí, él quería una de esas cosas.

De tan solo pensarlo podía sentirse babear.

Y por supuesto Clark, en medio del tráfico que estaba detenido, salió del auto, muy relajado, compro dos tacos y volvió al interior poniendo uno frente a su nariz que se arrugo de tan solo pensarlo, pero su estómago dio un brinco feliz.

“Come Lex, se que quieres” ordeno Clark con un tono cálido comenzando a mordisquear con lentitud el suyo.

Bueno, ya lo había comprado sería un desperdicio no comerlo, pensó observando el taco desde todos los ángulos lo cual obtuvo una mirada divertida del alfa, para después mordisquear una pequeña parte.

Cinco minutos después el taco no existía y Clark le daba la mitad del suyo.

Sí seguía así terminaría engordando.

\------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------

El destino los odiaba. Clark estaba seguro de ello cuando los hicieron esperar para ser atendidos en una sala enorme y lujosa, pero ¿cuál era el problema de eso?, es que estaba lleno de mujeres u hombres embarazos que Lex miraba incomodo o con niños que miraban a Lex curioso quien tenía unas gafas de sol y una peluca colorín.

Bien, Clark sabía que Lex era naturalmente pelirrojo, pero eso no servía para el factor infiltración las personas colorinas aun así llaman la atención y los padres se darán cuenta que lleva un Rolex en la muñeca. Gracias al cielo demás adultos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no permitirles ir hacia un lado. Claro hasta que un joven de unos veinte y algo se sentó junto a ellos con una bebé de un año que los miraba con atención y la mano metida en la boca.

Clark se decía a si mismo que no le hiciera morisquetas, que no se haga el payaso, que Lex lo mataría si lo hiciera.

Pero la niña sonrió divertida y el corazón de Clark se volvió una masa pegajosa rara que aumento en liquidez cuando la niña le tendió los brazos y la mujer le sonrió divertida para pasársela ignorante de la mirada en pánico de Lex.

Esto estaba yendo muy mal.

“wa,wa,waaa” comentó la niña feliz mientras Clark la hacía rebotar en la rodilla con esta insistiendo en Lex tomara la botella de leche que antes tenía en sus manos.

“Está compartiendo contigo” se rió divertido Clark haciendo a Lex moverse incómodo cuando finalmente se rindió y tomó el biberón a lo que la niña sonrió complacida.

“Que buenos padres son” comentó enternecida la mujer que los congeló a ambos.

Por supuesto después de eso Clark le entrego rápido a la bebé y fingió no sentir el ambiente incomodo a su alrededor.

\--------------------//---------------------------

La doctora no estaba ayudando.

Lex le indico que venía a deshacerse del problema, pero la mujer lo ignoro a fin de centrarse en Clark quien le sonreía incómodo. Bien, entendía porque lo hacía, ella lo conocía desde que era un mocoso y de seguro querría conocer a quien había tenido el privilegio de golpearlo, pero no era para tanto.

En fin, ignorando su orden la mujer le pregunto a Clark si quería oír los latidos a lo que Clark contesto con un “¿Qué?” en tono confuso y Lex con un “no”.

Eso es mala idea, muy mala idea. Conocía a Clark habia visto la mirada al sostener a la niña, sabía lo que provocaría, pero aun así se rindió, se levantó la camisa y dejo que la mujer le pusiera los implementos para indicarle a el alfa que se sentara junto a Lex. Cosa que hizo con una mirada confundida que cambio a una de shock cuando la mujer apretó el mismo botón que la primera vez que Lex estuvo aquí y comenzó el característico “tu-tum-tu-tum”.

Cualquiera diría que Clark estaría sorprendido, quizás asustado, pero Lex lo conocía, podía ver ese brillo encantado que surgió por el sonido y que se confirmó cuando la doctora preguntó si quería verlo a lo que Clark antes de que Lex abriera la boca dijo un firme “sí”

La doctora mostró una imagen que a todas luces parecía un agujero negro o un cuarto a oscuras que hizo a el alfa fruncir el ceño confundido hasta la doctora seleccionó dos puntos y unas líneas se formaron para dejarlas estáticas, colocando su dedo en la pantalla y soltar un “mira aquí está tú bebé”

Mala frase, hizo que algo en Lex se moviera incomodo y no, no era el jodido bebé.

Casi podía ver las estrellas de maravilla en el rostro de Clark.

“Es pequeño” comentó asombrado.

“Oh, ¿tú crees? eso que al principio es donde más rápido crecen” Clark simplemente asintió con ojos grandes.

Lex va a volver a recordarle porque estaban aquí cuando la mujer salta del asiento y dice que se le olvidaron algunos instrumentos, para salir del cuarto ignorando sus exclamaciones.

No, él no se quedaría con el niño. Pensó para volver el rostro y sentir que el pecho se le inflaba un globo.

Clark miraba enamorado el monitor.

Sabia lo que vendría.

Lo veía venir.

“Lex” pronuncio con timidez Clark mirando el monitor.

“No” corto apretando los puños “estábamos de acuerdo” remarcó a lo que Clark le dio una mueca incomoda para suspirar, pasarse la mano por el pelo.

“Lo sé, yo- bueno…” un silencio cae entre los dos.

Lex tiene la breve esperanza que quedara allí el tema.

“Es solo” Lex suspira Clark le da una mirada adolorida “es solo que nunca pensé en mi vida que podría ser un padre y- y bueno tampoco lo tenía planeado, y será complica-”

“Complicado es un eufemismo Clark” escupe Lex.

Clark levanta las cejas y suspira.

“Sí, bueno MUY complicado, pero…pero no sé, aún así, estoy feliz” confiesa y Lex se sienta erguido para frotarse la cara con las manos y procedes arreglarse la ropa “digo, mira nada más ninguno lo tenía planeado”

“Ni se te ocurra bromear Kent” amenaza, pero Clark no baja la sonrisa.

“Pero es la verdad, es una sorpresa y, la verdad que estaba muy asustado con esto por todo lo complicado de nuestra situación pero ahora pensándolo era solo por eso…” mira a Lex a los ojos para tomar su mano “la verdad es que, no me molesta que tengamos en un hijo los dos…” Lex siente que tiene algo en la garganta por lo que aparta la mirada pero Clark no suelta su mano “creo que, al contrario de eso estoy feliz” Lex levanta la mirada para encontrar la de Clark quien le sonríe “porque te quiero mucho”

Lex le da una mirada adolorida.

“Quedémonos con él, ¿sí?” pregunto con un tono de voz cálido y bajo que lo hizo sentirse entumecido mientras ambos se observaban.

En un movimiento que no esperaba Clark lo abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuerpo de Lex, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello para depositar un beso en su cabeza quedándose ambos así por unos buenos minutos.

“Todo estará bien” susurro Clark.

Sí, todo estará bien.

\---------------------------------//-------------------------

Todo estaba muy mal.

Miro la televisión con el ceño fruncido, el presentador tenía una de las peores imágenes de Clark con el título de “reportero saliendo con Lex Luthor” y con subtítulos “¿Está embarazado?” reafirmado por los chismes que el hombre suelta de cómo vieron a ambos comiendo pizza en un local y como Lex se notaba que estaba ocupando ropa más ancha.

Es invierno, y sí, esta tratando de cubrir un bulto, pero en invierno la gente usa más capas.

No era solo la televisión quien estaba dando problema, sabia que con solo chispear los dedos Mercy iría a dar una muy agradable visita al dueño del canal. Quizás una semana, máximo, estén los rumores rondando, pero se podían callar. La liga no, al parecer le habían dado unos buenos argumentos a Clark de que esto no era buena idea, pero el criptoneano informó felizmente que estaba esperando a su primogénito lo que por ende hizo callar a todo el mundo.

Lex agradece los regalos que Bruce y Diana enviaron a su dirección, aunque la figurita miniatura de Flash que este mismo le dio a Clark lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

“Quiero helado” anuncio a Clark quien dejo de teclear para prestarle atención.

“No te hará mal con este clima” respondió preocupado.

“El clima está afuera y yo estoy adentro” debatió para volver a repetir con una sonrisa “quiero helado” Clark le sonrió mientras suspiraba rendido.

“Voy señor Luthor” Lex sonrió con encanto para responder de manera coqueta.

“Gracias señor Kent” si Clark intento ocultar el sonrojo no le resulto porque Lex lo vio.

El alfa habia estado cariñoso con él, en realidad sospechaba que era solo instintivo, aunque en un principio fue bastante tenso. Lex no quería dejar su departamento y Clark no quería dejarlo solo por lo que el alfa tuvo que ceder y venir a vivir con él. Incomodos en esta nueva etapa pues solo dormían juntos cuando tenían sexo Clark insistió en dormir en el sofá por lo que a media noche cuando Lex se levantó y se acostó junto con él ambos suspiraron rendidos a que mantener la distancia sería algo ridículo.

Las visitas de Martha también se hicieron costumbre, ella vendría con nuevos regalos un poco molesta porque Clark y él no les interesaba el tema de sexo del bebé por lo que ella no sabía de que tono o temática dar los regalos, comprar cosas en esa temática niño y niña no lo hallaba importante así que simplemente compraron lo que les gusto como una cuna blanca, osos de peluches, muñecas, camiones ¿Por qué limitarse a un esquema de gustos preestablecidos por la sociedad?

Las nauseas desde el cuarto mes se detuvieron para dar paso al cansancio y dolor muscular del que se quejaría cada vez que tenía la opción haciendo que Clark le de masajes. Y fue recién en su octavo mes, con una barriga no tan grande como esperaba, y que podía perfectamente ocultarse lo que sorprendía a todo el mundo con la cabeza de Clark apoyada en ella que se dio cuenta que todo esto en vez de separarlos los había terminado uniendo.

Si ignoraban los anillos faltantes dirían que era un matrimonio con rutinas y hábitos.

Sorprendente.

\------------------------//---------------------------

Conner Luthor Kent llegó un viernes veinticinco de diciembre en una fecha que nadie absolutamente nadie podía creer porque el mocoso estaba planeado para un mes más.

Habían estado teniendo una cena junto a los Kent cuando el terror habia ocurrido llegando a la clínica en un parpadeo, mientras Clark lo dejaba en la camilla para comenzar a correr por la habitación hasta que Lex lo agarro de la camisa y le ordeno reunir su mierda.

¿Grito mucho? Sí

¿Maldijo mucho? También.

Pero era perfectamente comprensible porque el trato de traer al mocoso al mundo era que él pasaría por cesaría, nada de parto, no quería el dolor muchas gracias y tenía TODO planificado para eso por lo que, que de repente la doctora se le parara delante y le decía que empujara fue el infierno. Sí, al menos si él no tendría el derecho a elegir como dar a luz haría ejecución de su derecho a decir lo que creía correcto sobre donde Clark podía meterse su polla para la próxima vez que planee follarlo.

Clark en un futuro se reiría de todas las tonterías que Lex dijo y lamentaría no haber tenido una cámara con él para grabarlo.

Finalmente, como si le quitaran un peso de encima, cayo hacia atrás de la camilla rendido con Clark mirando confundido y preocupado a la partera.

¿No se suponía que los bebes lloraban cuando nacían?

Pues al parecer no, porque la mujer dio unos números que el cerebro de Lex no proceso y que Clark le diría después que seria el peso para entregarles un bulto envuelto.

No sabía porque rayos lloraba Clark porque él bebe era horrible estaba rosado arrugado y con una pequeña mata de cabello negro mojado.

Nada como en las películas.

Parecía estar durmiendo, tanto que Lex se asustaría sino fuera porque se movía de vez en cuando.

Y aun así… Era su bebé, su hijo, el hijo que Clark y el ayudaron hacer y Lex no podía encontrar algo horrible en esa idea.

Clark sonrió enamorado cuando Lex puso lo que parecía su enorme dedo en las manos del bebé que lo agarro de inmediato.

Tenía buenos reflejos.

“Es hermoso” comentó Clark feliz pasando su enorme mano por la pequeña cabeza.

“¿De que hablas? Es horrible” se rió divertido viendo la mirada de horror de Clark quien procedió a regañarlo por decir cosas feas de su hijo y que podía ofender al niño.

Quizás fueron sus voces las que finalmente motivaron al pequeño bulto a moverse con más ánimo, llamando la atención de ambos y quitándole el aliento cuando el niño decidió abrir los ojos y mostrando un verde con pepitas cafés totalmente improbables porque era común que los bebés nazcan con ojos azules para aclararse a un gris y después adquirir el tono esmeralda.

Lex estaba sin palabras.

“¿Ves? Te dije que era hermoso” acusa Clark orgulloso con una sonrisa aguada.

Sí, era hermoso.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :) (esto salió más largo de lo que planee)  
> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
